


Stoic

by starrypawz



Series: Spare Parts [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anxiety, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Communication, F/M, Fluff, Relationship Anxiety, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: Nick wonders if he can be what she needs





	Stoic

“Nick!” Jax threw her arms around the Synth’s shoulders standing up on her toes slightly as she did so.

“Hey doll…” Nick smiled briefly as something resembling the sensation of someone’s nose pressing against his registered in his circuits.

“Missed you,” She pressed her lips to his, or what passed as his lips and then did so a little harder, “Nick?” Jax pulled back and tilted her head, “Hey you… lagging or short circuiting or whatever happens with you guys or something?”

“I-“ Nick shook his head, “Sorry-“

“That just felt like I was kissing a brick wall,” She reached up to gently stroke the exposed metal on the side of his face.

“I…” Nick sighed, gently taking her hand in his, Jax shivered slightly at the feeling of his metal fingers around her skin, Nick sighed, “I don’t know if we should be doing this anymore-“

Jax swallowed feeling a sudden lump in her throat, “Nick… I why?”

“You,” He squeezed her hand lightly, “You shouldn’t be with an old rust bucket like me,”

Jax pulled her hand away and crossed her arms, “And why not?”

“I like you but look… I’m not,” He gestured at himself, “Just look at me-“

She shrugged, “Nothing wrong with how you look,” She tilted her head and tried to smile, “I mean you’re a bit rough around the edges but it gives you character,”

“Not how I look, I’m not-“ He sighed, “I’m not human,”

“That doesn’t bother me and you _know_ it, you’re still _you, I like you_ ”

“I’m a shell Jax, a shell with the memories of a dead man-“

Jax sighed, “Don’t, you’re still you, I mean yeah some of you id the memories of a dead man but the other stuff that’s you,”

“I don’t think I can give you… what you need,”

She raised an eyebrow, “Need?”

“You and I, there’s going to be a point where… and well I can’t deliver, I’m pretty sure I can’t there’s… things-”

“ _That_?”  She shook her head

“Yeah, you’re gonna start needing that and I just can’t, mean memories are there but it’s like… giving a fish a bicycle,”

Jax snorted, “Oh Nick… and yes I know what a fish and a bicycle are before you ask,”

“What?”

“You know for a detective you aren’t half dumb sometimes,” She flicked the brim of his hat, “I mean we’ve not been together for long but have you noticed anything that makes you think I want or need _that_?”

“You don’t?”

“Nope, never really wanted any of it, I mean I _like_ people doesn’t really matter who they are or what they look like as long as I like them but… just-“ Jax smiled, “Having someone and being with them and like… maybe kisses and cuddling once in a while is just fine in my book and all I want-“  

Nick’s face moved in a way that if he had proper eyebrows they would’ve raised up, “Really?”

“Yeah really,”

“Ok I think this old rust bucket can manage the ‘kisses and cuddling once in a while,”

“Can I get a kiss right now then?” Jax winked, “A _proper_ one this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Jax is not a Sole Survivor, and she seems to have taken up residence in [ Daraasum's ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daraasum/pseuds/Daraasum) Fallout 4 verse with her SoSu Clara


End file.
